Sparkheart's Shadows
This is a fanfiction written by Wings. It is a novella about Sparkheart, derp. You can skip the allegiances if you want. A tortoiseshell's life all seems well, up until she stumbles upon a secret kept by her father. How will she react to his past? Allegiances 'SplashClan' Leader: Littlestar Deputy: Oakpelt (Apprentice, Tylerpaw) Medicine Cat: Aspenwhisker (Apprentice, Hannahpool) Warriors: Rushwater (Apprentice, Sparkaw) Sunshadow (Apprentice, Kestrelpaw) Lionfang Talonflight (Apprentice, Jaypaw) Snakestrike (Apprentice, Lukaspaw) Cinderfeather Specklefur Gorsefoot Blackpelt (Apprentice, Coalpaw) Swiftfire (Apprentice, Karapaw) Sharpfang (Apprentice, Jessapaw) Doeleap Frogleg Hawkwing Foxfeather (Apprentice, Liampaw) Breezeheart (Apprentice, Erinpaw) Cedartail Dappleshine (Apprentice, Kikipaw) Weednose (Apprentice, Tesspaw) Nightwing (Apprentice, Micahpaw) Softecho Rainstream Ryllicloud Seedtail Shadepool Joyflower Kobefoot Birchfang (Apprentice, Drewpaw) Sparrowstripe (Apprentice, Joshpaw) Paytonfire (Apprentice, Pearlpaw) Jennatail Queens: Wintersnow (mother to Weednose's kits: Gracekit and Jessicakit) Flameleaf (mother to "Swiftfire's" kit (actually Lionfang's): Gingerkit) Leapfoot (mother to Oakpelt's kits: Brykit, Briankit, Maggiekit) Lizardtail (mother to Snakestrike's kit: Hannahkit) Hollysong (mother to Blackpelt's kit: Patchkit) Elders: Firenose Sweetspots 'HeatherClan' Leader: Sandstar Deputy: Springtail Medicine Cat: Moonshade Warriors: Lightfur Blazefire Fleetwhisker Songbird (Apprentice, Flashpaw) Morningheart Kestrelclaw Addertail (Apprentice, Hawkpaw) Frostcloud Fallenstep (Apprentice, Rabbitpaw) Swiftrunner (Apprentice, Berrypaw) Risingflare Blackcloud Brindleflower Dawnflight (Apprentice, Crowpaw) Owlflight Brightmoon Moorheart Sunpath (Apprentice, Twigpaw) Whitepelt Harefoot (Apprentice, Poppypaw) Breezyfur Spidertail Eaglefeather Stagpelt Duskfall Joshstripe Queens: Applenose (mother to Eaglefeather's kits: Cloverkit and Windkit) Ashfall (expecting Addertail's kits) Snowbreeze (mother to Springtail's kits: Grasskit and Birchkit) Elders: Brackenclaw Flowercloud 'ThornClan' Leader: Patchstar Deputy: Cherryleaf Medicine Cat: Cloudfire Warriors: Quietbird Blueflower Fleetstep Bearclaw Lionstrike Thrushflight (Apprentice, Greenpaw) Wingfeather (Apprentice, Juniperpaw) Stoneheart Treetail Ripplefang Brackenflight Squirreltail (Apprentice, Rowanpaw) Snowcloud Birchfur Beechpelt Leafwind Wildtail Fawnheart Fuzzyfur (Apprentice, Bramblepaw) Whitefrost Brookheart (Apprentice, Rosepaw) Stormblaze Blizzardfur (Apprentice, Brightpaw) Beetleclaw Moondusk Vinepelt Queens: Summerlight (mother to Treetail's kits: Owlkit, Briarkit, Petalkit) Featherpool (expecting Lionstrike's kits) Elders: Scruffytail Palefern 'DarkClan' Leader: Mudstar Deputy: Hookclaw (Apprentice, Raggedpaw) Medicine Cat: Mossfur (Apprentice, Leahpaw) Warriors: Ratfang (Apprentice, Lilypaw) Coldstone (Apprentice, Buzzardpaw) Feathersplash Stonestripe Voletail Streamcloud Branchtail (Apprentice, Shadepaw) Pinetalon Addertooth Ambercloud Longclaw Fernpool Leopardspots (Apprentice, Smokepaw) Nightfur (Apprentice, Stripedpaw) Dirtpelt Mothpool Fireclaw Jumptail Russetcloud Shrewnose Fogstorm (Apprentice, Spiderpaw) Tawnyfeather Bradclaw Blackshadow Queens: Poppytail (expecting Pinetalon's kits) Echoheart (mother to Branchtail's kits: Violetkit, Bronzekit, Nettlekit) Frostleaf (mother to Stonestripe's kits: Snowkit and Boulderkit) Elders: Morningleaf Grayfoot Prologue "I foresee that darkness will damage this cat from the heart." It was a soft she-cat voice. "What cat, Swanfall?" came another she-cat voice. Swanfall shook her head. "I do not know which cat it is, Splashwater." "What? Why not? You're a medicine cat, Swanfall!" Splashwater hissed angrily. "Calm down, Splashwater," came a silky tom's meow. It was Riverstar. The silver tom looked at Swanfall. "Will this cat destroy our Clan with its cold heart?" he asked rather calmly. The medicine cat shrugged helplessly. "The message I interpreted says nothing about who it is and if it will destroy or hurt SplashClan. I just know this cat has shadows in their heart; the darkness that is always there, always lurking. This may be something the cat has to deal with on their own.There is nothing we can do," the white she-cat said quietly. Splashwater let out a low growl, lips curled back to show her teeth. "Splashwater, no cat is perfectly good and no cat is perfectly evil. We all have a mixed combination of each. This cat has a bit of the darker side appear, like shadows. The shadows in our hearts," Riverstar meowed. Chapter 1 "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Katepaw." "Rushwater," Littlestar continued, "You will be Katepaw's mentor. You have wisdom and patience, and I hope you pass that on to your apprentice." The light brown tabby looked up at her leader. "I will, Littlestar," she meowed. She dipped her head down and touched it to mine. I was an apprentice at last! I lifted my chin as my Clanmates called out our names. "Jaypaw, Micahpaw, Katepaw!" My two littermates looked as excited as I did. I looked over at my parents, Hollysong and Blackpelt, and they had matching expressions of pride written on their faces. My younger kit brother, AJkit, bounced in excitement as he tumbled on the slick ground. Littlestar called out, "I'm not finished yet! Ryllipaw, Lexypaw, Kayleepaw, and Joypaw, step forward." The four apprentices glanced at each other and walked forward. "I, Littlestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I expect you to make them warriors in their turn. Ryllipaw, Lexypaw, Joypaw, and Kayleepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Each of the young she-cats answered "I do" confidently. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ryllipaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ryllicloud. StarClan honors your hunting skills and honesty, and we welcome you as a full member of SplashClan." He rested his tan muzzle on the white cat's head. "Lexypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lexypool. StarClan honors your courage and tracking, and we welcome you as a full member of SplashClan." He touched his nose to the tortoiseshell's head. "Joypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Joyflower. StarClan honors your bravery and swift paws, and we welcome you as a full member of SplashClan." The small cat's muzzle made contact with her soft black headfur. "Kayleepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Kayleetail. StarClan honors your determination and your silent paws, and we welcome you as a full member of SplashClan." Littlestar touched her head with his nose. The leader stepped back and the Clan erupted into cheers. "Ryllicloud, Lexypool, Joyflower, Kayleetail!" Jaypaw whispered in my ear, "That'll be us one day." I replied softly, "I hope soon. I can't wait to be a warrior!" He got up and stretched, his black pelt sleek. I yawned. I really was tired. Jaypaw, Micahpaw, and I padded over to the apprentice den. We scraped together three makeshift nests. As soon as my body hit the moss, snuggled by my littermates, I fell asleep. I woke up seeing that nearly all the nests in the apprentice den were empty. I scrambled to my paws. My brothers were still sleeping soundly in the moss. I poked them with a claw. Jaypaw lifted his head, and seeing nearly all the nests were empty, got to his feet right away and started smoothing down his sleek fur with his tongue. I did the same to my own pelt. When I thought it looked decent enough, I poked Micahpaw again. Harder. He yelped and staggered to his paws. “Why’d you do that?” I rolled my eyes and just padded out of the den with Jaypaw. I saw my mentor, Rushwater, washing her tail. She was waiting with Nightwing and Talonflight, my brothers’ mentors. Nightwing narrowed his silver eyes. “Where’s Micahpaw?” he growled. I opened my mouth to reply, and he just burst out of the apprentice den. He stumbled to a halt. Nightwing gave him a disapproving glance. I looked back at Talonflight. “I am taking Jaypaw to see the territory today,” he meowed to the other two mentors. I looked at Rushwater desperately. I wanted to see the territory too! She dipped her head in agreement. “I am as well.” Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Micahpaw, but meowed, “I will, if he can behave.” He turned and bounded off towards the camp entrance. Micahpaw skittered after him. Talonflight beckoned Jaypaw to follow him, and the two toms walked off. Rushwater and I padded into the thin forest. I could see some trees stretching in every direction. All I could manage to say was “wow”. Rushwater gave me an amused look. She headed in one direction. As we kept walking, I noticed a river. Rushwater followed my gaze and meowed, “That's the river, our strongest ally.” I looked up at my mentor. “Tell me the story of how Splashwater founded our Clan,” I begged her, my green eyes wide. She sat down and began, “Splashwater, Heatherfur, Thornpelt, and Darkheart were all descendents of the original Clan founders: River, Wind, Thunder, and Shadow. Splashwater, along with the other descendents, were all visited by their ancestor. Splashwater saw River, Heatherfur saw Wind, Thornpelt was visited by Thunder, and Darkheart had a dream about Shadow. They all said the same thing.” “What was it? What did they say?” “The Clans live on, and that they must unite and bring peace and thrive back to the once-great Clans. They changed the Clans’ names as well, to honor themselves and their victory.” “Wowwww,” I mewed. Rushwater stood up. “Well, come on. We still have to see the rest of the territory.” She started walking down to the willow forest. I scampered after her. Chapter 2 After a tour of the whole territory, my paws were starting to ache. I was grateful when we came to the entrance of the camp. Rushwater looked at me. “Get something to eat, and make a nest. Be ready tomorrow for a hunting practice.” I padded over to the fresh-kill pile and looked for a prey that was not a fish. I didn’t really like fish all that much. I found a vole and snatched it. I saw my brothers eating and went to join them. Jaypaw looked up and saw me. “How’d you like the territory?” he asked. I said teasingly, “I thought it was great. Let me eat my food before you smother me with questions.” As I bit into my vole I heard Jaypaw squeal excitedly, “I get to go on patrol tomorrow! I’m so nervous yet excited!” I caught Micahpaw’s glance and he rolled his eyes at Jaypaw. I had finished eating my vole, and I said, “Hope you have fun. When you will be getting up early in the morning, I will get to get up later to practice hunting.” The next morning I woke up because of a warm pelt next to me moving away. I blinked my stormy eyes sleepily, and looked over at the black blob. As my vision focused I could see it was Jaypaw, getting ready for his early patrol. I got up as well and stretched, my tortoiseshell pelt rippling. I poked my slumbering brother next to me. “Wake up, Micahpaw,” I hissed softly, trying not to wake the other apprentices up. He mumbled something and began to groom his silver-striped fur. I looked back over at Jaypaw, who was looking outside. It was raining. I walked out of the den, brushing past him. The rain was heavy, and soaked me in seconds. I looked back at Jaypaw, and he was walking up to me, our brother shortly behind him. Jaypaw looked at me and said jokingly, “It’ll be an interesting hunting session for you if there’s no prey.” I rolled my eyes at him and cuffed him playfully. Our much younger sibling, AJkit,tumbled over to us. As soon as he regained his paws, he looked up at us, eyes wide. “Can I go hunting too? I bet I can bring in loads of prey! Oh please please let me go with you! It’s SOOOO boring here!” he mewed to us. As I opened my mouth to reply, a voice cut in smoothly. “No, you cannot go hunting outside. You shouldn’t even be out here, AJkit! It’s raining.” I looked over to see our mother, Hollysong. The voice had come from her, scolding our younger brother. AJkit grumbled something that sounded like, “We’re SplashClan , we’re supposed to get wet!” as he trotted off unhappily to the nursery. Hollysong watched him leave and then turned to us. “Have fun on your first dawn patrol, Jaypaw.” Our mother then turned to look at Micahpaw and myself. “You two have a good day of hunting.” Hollysong turned around and padded back to the nursery. I heard rustling and watched as my mentor, Rushwater, headed out of the warriors den, along with Nightwing and Talonflight, my brothers’ mentors. Talonflight looked at Jaypaw and meowed, “Our patrol is getting prepared to leave the camp. Make sure you are ready to go.” Jaypaw stood up and said to us, “Have fun hunting in the rain!” and then he bounded off after Talonflight. I saw Nightwing and Rushwater also walk out of the den. The pouring rain soaked them instantly. Nightwing looked grouchy as always, and Rushwater looked a little bit more lively than him. “Let’s go,” she meowed to us. We padded out of the camp’s reedy entrance, and I noticed the mud squishing underneath my paws. I grimaced. I don’t like mud under my paws, I’m no DarkClan cat! “Are we going to the river?” Micahpaw’s voice broke the silence. “No,” growled Nightwing, “It would be too swollen from this rain, and too dangerous for untrained apprentices.” “We’ll go another day,” Rushwater said more kindly to us, noticing our drooping tails and saddened expressions. “If we are not going to the river, then where are we going?” I say curiously. Rushwater meowed, “We are going to the willow forest, where we can practice other ways of hunting, besides just fishing. All apprentices learn it because when the river freezes in winter, we have to hunt another way.” She stopped suddenly, and turned around. “We’re here,” she said softly. “Remember to keep quiet, or else all the prey will hide,” Nightwing hissed to Micahpaw. My brother flattened his ears but said nothing in return. Chapter 3 The willow forest was quiet as we all stood there, holding our breath while listening for prey. “Now, what do you smell?” my mentor prompted. I sniffed deeply, and mewed, “A bird, water, leaves, other SplashClan cats….” I blinked open my eyes and looked around. The rain was still falling steadily. Flicking my tail, I looked at my mentor questionably. She pointed her tail at a thrush, nibbling under the shelter of a tree. “I’m going to catch it,” she whispered to us. “Watch what I do.” She dropped into a crouch, and stealthily crept forward on the unsuspecting thrush pecking the ground. When she was within a couple of tail-lengths, she leaped in the air and brought her front claws on the bird’s wings so it couldn’t fly away. The thrush opened its beak, but Rushwater killed it quickly with a bite. She walked back to us, the bird in her jaws. “I’ll show you what I did, and then we’ll move somewhere else so you can practice for real,” she said, burying the bird for later. I dropped into a crouch, trying to mirror her actions. My brother snorted, “You look like a frog!” I hissed playfully and leaped onto him. He yelped in mock hurt. “Alright, enough,” Rushwater called. I scrambled off Micahpaw and sat down by my mentor. Her eyes were glowing with amusement. Nightwing looked at us disapprovingly. “Are you kits or apprentices?” he hissed. “Oh, calm down, Nightwing. You’re too uptight. They’ve only just become apprentices,” Rushwater objected. The dark tom narrowed his silver eyes but was silent. Rushwater looked at him a moment longer, but when he said nothing, turned to us. “Okay, so let’s get to practicing on those hunting crouches!” she meowed. I lowered myself to the slick grass, and the rain was billowing my fur. I could see Micahpaw also crouching, struggling to stay balanced on the grass, slippery from all the rain. Rushwater instructed me to tuck my front paws in and back legs in. Once we got the crouch right, we practiced springing on a pile of leaves Nightwing managed to scrape together. After practicing for what seemed like an eternity, I heard Nightwing’s deep voice say, “Let’s go back to camp.” The rain was still falling when all of us padded out of the willow forest to the camp. I flattened my ears against the rain as it stung my face harshly. I could see the camp entrance from here. I began to walk a bit more faster, trying to get out of the stinging rain. Looking at the soggy pile of prey, I unenthusiastically picked up a small fish. I found a sheltered place near the apprentice den and began to nibble on the fish. Rushwater made her way over to me and said, “It was a good lesson today. Tomorrow we’ll start hunting for real.” I looked up at her. “Is it going to be with other cats? Or another lesson?” I asked. She half-way smiled at me. “You will hunt alone with me tomorrow,” she meowed and padded to the warriors den. I turned my attention to Micahpaw and Jaypaw, who had also gotten pieces of rain-soaked prey. Micahpaw lay down beside me and at once began eating his wet water vole. I looked at the fish I had not yet finished and started to eat again. Jaypaw also had prey, but hadn’t touched it yet. That’s when I noticed he had seemed super fizzy, like he wanted to say something important. I looked up from my meal and asked him, “How was your patrol?” He smiled to himself. I stared at him and then slowly looked at my other brother. I whispered to Micahpaw, “Is it just me, or does he seem a little off?” The silver-striped tabby tried to stifle a snort of laughter. Micahpaw asked, “What did you learn, Jaypaw?” Jaypaw wrapped his black tail around his paws and sighed dreamily. “I learned Josiepaw is the prettiest she-cat that has ever lived,” he mewed. I almost choked on the piece of fish I was eating. Micahpaw’s eyes were wide and he said, “What? We just became apprentices! It’s too soon, too soon!” He flopped dramatically on his side. I rolled my eyes at him. What a froghead. Jaypaw was still staring up at the sky. I quickly snarfed the rest of my fish and said, “I’m going to my nest. There has been too much excitement for one day.” I could hear the other two toms getting to their paws and following me into the den. As I settled down into my nest, I heard a voice say, “How was your first hunting lesson?” If you didn’t know already, there were A LOT of apprentices in the Clan right now. I peered through the darkness to find two pairs of eyes staring at me. One pair was a shimmery green, the other crystal blue. As I blinked, I could see it was Erinpaw and Karapaw. I mew, “Huh?” I had already forgotten the question. I could hear a soft purr of laughter. “I asked how you and Micahpaw’s hunting lesson was,” said Erinpaw. “Oh,” I say, “It was fine. The rain made it hard to hunt.” “Was Nightwing harsh? I’ve heard he’s really strict,” Karapaw’s voice chimed in to the conversation. “I thought he was kind of growly to my brother,” I meow to them, “But I wouldn’t know for sure, because he’s not my mentor.” Erinpaw’s soft meow said, “Nightwing’s my father.” I widened my eyes. I opened my mouth to apologize, but the black and white apprentice wasn’t finished. “It’s okay, though. He was never really there for me and my littermates, and for my older sister. He is a strict cat. My mother wanted kits, but there were no free toms left in the Clan except for him. He only agreed to have kits with Cinderfeather because he thought we needed more warriors, and he had always wanted sons. Unfortunately for him, he got two daughters and only one son." “I’m really sorry,” I meow sympathetically. I think she was about to say something back, but then a different meow cut in. “Can you guys shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep here!” Erinpaw called back, “Sorry!” and turned back to me and Karapaw. “Maybe we could all go hunting together sometime,” she said. I said, “I’d like that.” I then turned in my nest and wrapped my tortoiseshell tail over my paws and tried to sleep. Chapter 4 I woke up to see sunlight filtering in through the reed ceiling. The shells that were woven in were reflecting the light so it looked like a rainbow of pinks, yellows, and blues. Yawning, I heaved myself to my paws and stepped out of my nest. I stretched, and quickly tried to flatten my fur with licks. I could see a few of the apprentices still sleeping. I noticed it was Jessapaw, Colepaw, Karapaw, and Micahpaw. My tabby-striped brother always seemed to be sleeping later and later each morning. I walked out of the den to see the sun shining. It would be easier to hunt today, because there was no rain. I saw Rushwater in the sandy clearing, with Nightwing saying something to her. I bounded over. Rushwater glanced at me, and waved her tail. The dark warrior next to her was growling about how his apprentice had a lack of respect and lagged on and on about it. I saw Micahpaw scurry out of the den, his tabby fur sticking up. Nightwing lashed his tail and stalked off, by brother running after him. Rushwater turned to me and said, “Ready to practice ground hunting?” “I think so,” I meowed, swishing my tortoiseshell tail. My mentor and I padded out of the camp and into the wet grass, surrounded by reeds. wip Category:Wings's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:SplashClan History Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Novellas